1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
The technical development of a semiconductor device that can hold charges corresponding to data by using a transistor including an oxide semiconductor in its channel formation region (OS transistor) and a transistor including silicon in its channel formation region (Si transistor) in combination has been progressing. Such a semiconductor device consumes less power than a static RAM (SRAM) and therefore usage as a processor or the like has been actively developed (e.g., see Patent Document 1).